


Gaikoku Hito No Hatsukoi

by Sio_Sio



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_Sio/pseuds/Sio_Sio
Summary: Moving overseas from the Philippines to Sunrise land, Elizabeth Herico is overjoyed to finally attend school in Japan, just like the many anime shows she watched! But is it what she actually dreamed of?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“Eli, be sure that you have packed everything with you. You can’t leave anything behind.” Mama reminded me. “Ma, we’ve been over this since last night. Of course, I got everything with me.”

I said proudly, what else would I be forgetting? None right? “Okay then, where are your reading glasses?”  
“I have it here in my po-” I touched my pockets to check if they were there. “Oh no where is it? Where did I put it?” I saw my mom pointing from me to her head. I patted my head to check if it was there. I felt the frame and took it off. “Mh, I told you,” Mama said.

We finally went out of the house and got our bags inside the car. “Oi, tell your friends to meet us at the airport ha, we still have a few hours before our flight.” I nodded to her and bid goodbye to my grandfather and the other people who works for the house. “Are you sure you won’t be eating lunch here? It will save you money.” Grandpa suggested. “It’s fine Dad. We need to catch up on our flight.”

“See you next summer, ih. aDon’t forget to send me letters, I’d love to read what story you’ll be able to share to me.” Grandpa said. “Grandpa, letters are so outdated. I can just chat with you every night.” He chuckled and patted my head. He bid goodbye to me and Mama.  
_________________  
“Hey! Eli! Over here!” Josie and Paola called out to me. They were waiting for us at a cafe inside the airport.

“Where are the others? Couldn’t make it?” I asked them. “Nah, they went window shopping inside there.” Paola pointed at a boutique store across the cafe.  
“Oi ah, don’t forget about us! Don’t get a boyfriend until I get one, I'm warning you.” Josie glared at me.

“Yeah, do tell us about the Japanese boys you see or meet in school. If you get more than one Japanese guy friend, you know who to call.” Paola laughed.

“You guys are sending me off and all you babble about are boys, it’s like I’m not even here,” I told them off. “It was Josie who started it. She’s a hoe.” Paola couldn’t help hide her laughter.

“Eli, I got our tickets, do you want to board the plane now?” Mama called. “Ah, well I guess this is goodbye?” Paola asked. “Of course not. I’m coming back for summer vacation.” I hugged them both and bid my other classmates goodbye.

“Are those happy tears or sad tears? Are you sad that you won’t be seeing your friends more often? Or are you excited?” Mama asked. I didn’t even realize I was tearing up.

“Ah, I’m sorry ahaha, I guess it’s a mixture of both happy and sad.” She put her other arm on my shoulder, “It’s going to be okay. You’ll be seeing your other relatives there. Though they live in Osaka and we’ll be living in Tokyo, so maybe you’ll see them once in a blue moon.”

“Alright Mama, I get it. I'm excited too. I get to live in Japan for who knows how long.” I said. “Atta girl. Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

Right after we landed at Tokyo Airport, we stopped by a restaurant, and trust me, I did not understand a thing that was written on the top of the entrance. “Ma, can’t we just go to Mcdo and eat there?” I tugged at her jacket.  
“Eli, who are you talking to?” My mom called out behind me. I looked in front of me to see a lady who is the same age as my mom. “Ah-!” Come on Eli, make your mind work! How do they apologize in anime! 

“S-sorry.” I tried to apologize in Japanese, hoping what I said was right. I bowed doing so to give respect.  
“I see you almost got lost back there.” Mama joked. “Not funny, Ma,” I told her off. “Aw, come on. I think your Japanese was on point. You were able to apologize.”

She fixed her bag and lead me to Mcdo. “A few days ago I told you to study basic Japanese, but you were all like `No Ma, I got this! I’ve watched plenty of anime shows.”  
“That was a few days ago, it’s not like I meant it or anything.”

I sipped on my coke, and got a weird taste. Even the coke here tastes different from the ones we have back in the Philippines. I miss home already. It’s only been a few hours since I left the country.

I took out my phone and scanned it. No point on using my sim now. The signal from back home won't even reach me here. “Ah Ma, do you have a spare sim I could use?” She looked at me with a questioning look and said “I’ll just buy you one tomorrow.”  


_______________________

“Speaking of, Eli, your uniform from Minoru High will be delivered this week. I want you to study basic Japanese just in case the delivery guy says something to you, okay? I’ll be going now.”  
“Mh, bye!” I closed the door and went to my room. It has been four days since I moved to Japan. I still haven’t made any progress in speaking or learning the language. God help me. The only Filipino that is in this household are the maids. Thank God for that. At least I could talk to them easily. But even they can speak Japanese. I'm such a dolt... 

“Ms. Elizabeth?” Aileen, one of the Filipino maids called out. “Ah, Aileen, you can just call me Eli when Mama isn’t around. I’m not used to getting called with Miss.” I told her. “Oh, okay then. Eli, lunch is ready.” She cheerfully told me to come downstairs once I was ready.  
I got up right after she closed the door. I looked outside the window to see the garden. The house was big. Like BIG big. Like those traditional houses you see. That kind of big and its a little bit modern.  


How in the world am I going to get accustomed to this lifestyle in a week? That’s crazy talk. I need to try and study right after eating.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eli, come sit down." Aileen, the maid, gestured me to sit down with them at the dining table. "Whenever Madam is not home, we just act casual here. We get to act like we're back home." 

"So do you guys pray in Japanese or-?" I hesitated to finish my sentence. "Oh, we do. Only sometimes though, but we mostly pray in Tagalog."

"It's amazing that you decided to live here. We've been sick of each other's faces." The other maid began. "Sick? You're the only one who is sick of us." Aileen said.

Being able to speak Japanese like them, how I envy that I wish I could've gotten a tutor for Nihongo back in school. I sighed and ate the omurice. At least I know the name of the foods here. That's so great of you Eli, all you remember are the Japanese names of the food.

___________________

"I'll be upstairs if you need me," I told Aileen, she smiled then waved me off. I went to my room and laid on my bed, "Ah right, I have to study Nihongo tonight." I murmur to myself but I slowly started drifting off to sleep.

I woke up, the sky from out the window was already dark. "Looks like I slept soundly." I got off the bed and walked up to the desk to get my phone. "It's already 8, I must've missed dinner."

I went downstairs to check if Mama was home. This is the only time I could look around the house, but the dark makes it hard to see. I guess I'll have to check it out tomorrow. 

"Mama? Are you here?" I called her. "Where is she?" I practically searched the back of the house already and she hasn't appeared, maybe she hasn't gone home yet. I walked back to the front of the house to look for Aileen so that I could eat dinner with her.

"Eh? Eli-sama? What are you doing here." Aileen came from the sliding door beside me. She was speaking in Japanese and I couldn't understand a thing. God help me, I should have studied earlier. 

"A-Aileen? Why are you speaking in Japanese? Is Mama home?" I confusedly ask her. "Eli, listen to me. You have to call me Aileen-san today." She spoke in English. "Huh, Why? What happened?" 

"Aileen-san?" Mama called out. "Over here, madam, I found Eli-sama." She looked behind her. Mama came over to where I was and held my shoulders. "Eli, come with me." Mama grabbed my wrist and lead me inside. "I'll handle this Aileen, thank you."

"Mama, is something the matter?" We stopped in front of the frame door. "Darling, you see, your grandfather has come home tonight and wants to meet you." She looked at me with wide eyes. 

"Eli promise me you won't do anything dumb in front of him." She looked at me straight in the eyes. "Okay Mama, I promise." 

Is meeting Grandpa this scary? Mama slid the doors and walked inside. Men that more than I could count stood by both sides of the room. What is this situation exactly? Why do I know it from somewhere?

"Uncle Takehiko, I'd like you to meet my daughter. Elizabeth." Mama began to speak in Japanese and only God knows what she is talking about. "She's not very good at speaking Nihongo, but she can learn once she puts her heart to it." Mama continued. I looked at the man in front of us. He was just sitting there.

"Elizabeth." The man said. Getting called by my full name sends shivers down my spine. "Y-yes?" I came forward. The man looked at me right in the eye. He stood up and went to me. "I'm your grandfather Takehiko, half brother of Roy. Nice to meet you." 

I almost choked on my saliva when he changed the tone of his voice by the end of his sentence. Just him speaking in English fluently even though he is Japanese is enough.

"I-uh, I prefer to be called Eli." What in the world is happening? Grandfather Takehiko began speaking in Nihongo again. "Let us welcome the new member of the Fujita family." Oh God, what is happening.

__________________

Mama walked me back to my room and tucked me in. "Mama, you didn't tell me that Grandpa has a brother." I glared at her. I could have asked Grandfather Takehiko for a PS5 if only I met him a little sooner. "Well, your Grandpa Roy didn't want you to meet him, he said it was bothersome and dangerous for you. He might even turn you into one of the Yakuza's." Trust me, Mama, it would be an amazing opportunity if he did. "Well, you can complain about all this tomorrow morning. You need to sleep." But I just woke up an hour ago. Mom left the room, leaving me lying on the bed. Ah, I forgot to eat dinner...


	4. Chapter 4

"Eli!" Mama woke me up. She was going around my room. She looked like she was looking for something.

"What's wrong?" I lifted half of my body and leaned on my arm. I rubbed my eye with my other free hand. I saw Aileen standing near the door. 

"What are you looking for?" I asked Mama again. "It's my earring. I can't find it. Have you seen it?" I sat and yawned once again, stretching my arms upward.

"Have you checked inside the car?" I pointed outside the window. Mama looked from outside then faced me. "You're right, I haven't checked there. Thank you, I'll see you before dinner." She hurriedly went outside my room. 

I whipped my head back and looked at the ceiling. "Eli, breakfast is ready." Aileen pointed downstairs. I nodded to her as a signal that she is free to go. 

What a bizarre dream I had last night... Me being a granddaughter of a Yakuza? HA! Yeah right, in my dreams.

I got off the bed and walked towards the door, but the ringtone of my phone stopped me from doing so. I went to my table and answered the call. It was from Mama. 

"Yellow? What is it?" I greeted her after picking up the call.

"Eli, don't forget to behave. Your grandfather is there with you. And for God's sake, don't forget your Japanese lessons." She ended the call.

It wasn't a bizarre dream... It was not a dream... By God's name! I'm the granddaughter of a Yakuza?!

______________________

This is the exact opposite of the thing I want to happen when I imagined that I was going to be a part of a family that has Yakuzas. It's like everywhere I go. They'll be there to look out for me. It's not like I'm not used to it back home. It's just that... They're overdoing it.

"Hey uh, would you mind if I can just walk by myself?" I turned my heel back and faced them. Hey, Aileen, would you mind?" Aileen has been with me the whole time I was looking around the house. She insisted on coming along because I might get lost. 

As always, Aileen has helped me with most of the Japanese related things inside this household. "Eli-sama would like you all to walk farther away from us."

The group of men huffed and grunted. They sounded like they didn't want to be far from me. I turned my heel once again and continued walking.

The doorbell rang, making me stop on my tracks. I looked behind and looked at the direction where the gate was. I ran away from Aileen and the group. "Eli-sama!" They shouted from behind me. 

I saw the guards from the top of the gate. I waved at them, telling them to open the door. They nodded and did what they were told.

The giant wooden door slowly opened, revealing a girl who is a little taller than me. She has shoulder-length hair and has textured bangs.

"P-pretty girl!" I blurted out. She looked at me weirdly and began speaking the language from another world. She made me stumble on my words. 

She handed out the package to me. Eli, what are you doing standing there? Gather your thoughts! Why is this girl so attractive? W-wait Eli! Damn it, gather your gay thoughts together. Now is not the time.

I looked around to see if Aileen was there. She was. I waved at her, letting her know that I need saving. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of a pretty girl.

The girl repeated the same words that came out from her mouth earlier, this time I had Aileen to help me out. 

Aileen nudged my arm, "She said that she was sent here to give you your uniform." Oh! That's so sweet of her. "Please tell her that I'm very thankful. I also want to know her name if that's okay."

"Sato Yui." The girl said. "A-ah, I'm Herico Eli. A pleasure to meet you." What the hell was that Eli? Your brain finally converted a brain cell for once. All it took was a pretty girl.

After roughly speaking in Japanese, I panicked and bowed at her. Likewise, she did too.

"I'm surprised you got something out of your mouth. I was wondering where you'll be needing all those anime lessons you've been getting." She teased, right after the guards closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

“Well, the good thing is that I said something. It would be embarrassing if I just stood there and accept the package without saying anything.” I walked back to the house, with Aileen and the group of men trailing behind me.

Are you kidding me? I actually feel good for once! I managed to say something to a pretty girl, she looks so pretty what the hell? Are Japanese girls really that pretty?! Filipinas aren't even near that league. I feel so horrible to say that.

I got back to my room and tried the uniform for fitting. “Whoa, Japan highschool uniforms really hit differently from the ones back home.” I took out the contents from the box the girl gave me.

“Amazing.” I wore the uniform and went in front of the mirror. It was an indigo-colored skirt that could match with a blue striped ribbon on the base of the collar. It came in with a blazer too.

I tried stretching in it and so far, it's not too tight!

“It’s a perfect fit!” I guess it wouldn’t hurt sending a few pictures to Paola and Josie.

I took a few shots while wearing the uniform when suddenly Aileen came in to take a peek. “Oho, you look like you’re having fun."

"Oh, Aileen! Ahaha, I'm just trying it out," I fixed my ribbon. "Would you want me to fix your hair for next week?"

"I would appreciate that, thank you." I sat down the bed and began to take off the uniform piece by piece.

"When will your next anime lesson be, Eli?" She asked while taking my uniform away from me. "Please don't joke about that."

"Oh my, will you be disobeying your mother? It would give her a real headache if you did." Ah, this woman... She's very mischievous.  
"O-of course... Why would I joke about that? "

This woman... why didn’t I know what she is actually capable of. She’s scary. Totally scary.

“I actually came here to ask you what snack you would be interested in.”

“Im fine with anything we got.” That’s a lie. “I’m not really a picky eater.” That is also a lie. I'm a really picky eater. I don’t even eat vegetables.

_________________

“I met a pretty girl today. Like really REALLY pretty.”

“Whoa look at you swooning on a girl you just met that you’d probably never see again,” Paola said over the phone. “She’s like those pretty Korean idols you’re into, but prettier.” I retorted.

“How dare you compare the stranger to my girls. You should be ashamed.” She dramatically bawled over the phone.  
“Hey, I haven’t heard anything from Josie... Have you?” Paola began with a tone.

“What do you mean? Don’t you guys usually hang out during this time of the month? It’s already summer there.”

To be honest, Josie hasn’t even messaged me ever since I landed here. I mean I totally understand, it’s April already. But she could at least ask if I was doing alright or something.  
“I know, but ever since you left she began avoiding me.” She sniffled, she sounded like she was about to cry.

“Well I do have one speculation why she’s acting like that,” I said. “What’s that?”

“JOSIE HAVING A BOYFRIEND?” Paola freaked out, she’s not typically the person to freak over these kinds of things. She’d normally just wait for things to go back to normal.  
“It’s just an idea, don't trust me on that. I mean, maybe she does have one but she’s not ready to tell us yet that’s why she’s avoiding you.” I tried to sugarcoat the situation to become lighter.

“Eh? Look who’s talking. Josie hasn’t even checked up on you since you landed.” Ack- a direct hit.

“But still! Even if she has something to hide, avoiding us is too much. Even for you! I mean, she could still message you or something.”

“It’s not like I can do anything about it. I’ll just wait for her to contact me first.”

“You’ve always been the kind of person to wait for people to contact you.”  
“I can’t blame me. It’s a habit.” We both laughed.

A knock from the door was heard, “Eli, dinner is ready. Come down when you’ve washed your hands.”  
“C-coming!” I moved the phone away from me and shouted.

“Looks like you need to go huh?” Paola said. “I’ll call you again when I’m free. And I hope everything works out between you and Josie.”

“Thanks. Bye Eli.”

“Welcome, bye.” I ended the call and went to the bathroom to wash my hands, then went downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

What is this situation... I'm surrounded by people! I-I need to get out of here. I have no idea what they're saying... Oh god please help me....

-3 HOURS AGO-

"Eli-sama, it's time for breakfast. You have to start waking up early if you don't want to be late on your first day." 

It's finally today. "I have no idea what you just said but I'll be there in a second." I'LL BE ENTERING A JAPANESE SCHOOL STARTING TODAY!!!

It doesn't really show but I'm really nervous. My palms are all sweaty... I know some of the basic languages but why am I so nervous?

"Eli, are you okay? You look like you're about to faint." Mama asked. "No, no, I'm fine. I'll be fine. No need to worry." That was an obvious lie.

"Are you sure? Well if you say so." Mama you sure are dense. You can’t even tell if your daughter is nervous or not. Don’t Moms usually have a daughter sense that tingles?

“Well, I won’t be able to take you to school so I’m assigning your grandfather Takehiko to do it.” 

WHAT?! “Ma... you’ve got to be kidding. If Grandfather takes me there himself. Everyone will look at me. They’ll be weirded out. They’ll think Im special.”

A Yakuza will be taking me to school... that’s so embarrassing and scary at the same time. I can’t even imagine it.

“Let them be.” I whipped my head from behind to see Grandfather Takehiko standing.

“If they find you weird, I’ll gun them down.”  
He nonchalantly said. 

“T-that’s not what I mean! You can’t murder teenagers!” I yelled at him. Isn’t that illegal? Or maybe it’s not since he’s a Yakuza. 

“Well if you change your mind. I’ll do what I can. Now hurry up, you’ll be late.” It still weirds me out seeing him speak English fluently. Just how many hidden talents does Grandfather have?

“I’ll be going now. Thank you for the meal.” I stood up and walked up to the staircase. I went back to my room to get my bag.

“Oh yeah. Thanks for fixing my hair today Aileen!” I shouted and waved everyone in the household goodbye. 

“Thank you.” I said to the man guard who opened the car door for me. 

The car ride wasn’t really what I expected. I was sitting beside Grandfather Takehiko, while on the other side were the other men. They were almost as giddy as a bunch of little girls. 

Some kept asking me how I’ll be behaving in school. They were more excited than the one who’s actually attending.

I was almost surprised that some of them were also good at English

“We’re here. If you don’t want your schoolmates to be weirded out or think you are special, I advise you to walk from here.” Said the driver. 

“I’ll walk you to school.” He pushed the door open so I could get off. “Are you sure? I’ll be fine on my own.” I insisted but he wouldn’t give in.

“It’ll only take us less than a minute. Let’s go.”

I looked around and saw the school gate. The walls beside it were at least 20cm tall, and on the right had the name of the school on metal plates. 

Once we got inside the campus, it looked exactly like from the ones I’ve watched on anime shows. The distance of the gate to the building was at least 120-foot. 

The quadrangle would look really big from a bird’s eye view. And in front of the building iare little flower patches. 

“Well then, behave once you get to your class, Elizabeth.” He gave me my bag and grasped my left shoulder from behind and left. What kind of man leaves his granddaughter all alone after sending her off improperly just because he’s scared of teenagers?! 

A lot of student caught my attention... Or was it the other way around? 

They began wowing when they saw me. What the hell? Is this their first time seeing a foreigner?! Why are they coming towards me?!

What is this situation... I'm surrounded by people! I-I need to get out of here. I have no idea what they're saying... Oh god please help me...

“You must be the foreign transferee, am i right?” A guy walked towards me with a clipboard. Whoa, who is this angel? God did you send him here to come and save me?

“Oh uh yes, Im Elizabeth Herico. I-I mean Herico Elizabeth? B-but you can call me Eli!” I stuttered. Who is this handsome boy and why is he here.

“I’m Hirano Izumi. Minoru High’s former student council President.” Wow, he’s really good at speaking English. Almost as good as Grandfather.

“O-oh, I didn’t know you were a former student council member.” I bowed down to give respect. “Oh no need to do that, you are older than me.” 

Eh? “I’m older than you? But you’re already in second year right?” I asked him. Unbelievable, I’m older than him? Did I start school late?

“Oh yeah, I’ve read your profile that your mother has given me. And I understand if you don’t know how to speak Japanese but you still need to learn how throughout your stay in this school. It’ll gove you more advantages than you’ll ever know.” 

This man... Why is he so persuasive? It’s working on me. 

“Well then let’s get you to your class shall we?” He held my hand and asked the other students to move out of the way so we could get through. 

What a nice kid... He acts just like my cousin back at home. Ah, I miss my home already.


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re a first year so your classroom would be at the second floor. This is also your timetable, I’ve translated it for you so you don’t have to worry about anything.” He handed out a 1/2 index card.

“Thank you very much.” I bowed. “It’s no problem. If you don’t have any friends yet by the next few days, you could hang out with me.” What an amazing offer... This kid is truly an angel sent from above!!!

“I’ll pick you up later after the first three periods. I’m also the one assigned to show you around.”

Hirano waved his clipboard. 

While walking through the hallway, a lot of students were outside their classrooms and were looking directly at me. I could hear them whispering from behind.

“Well, this is our stop. You’re assigned in class 1-B. If you need anything, I’m just above your classroom.” He pointed above the ceiling.

“Ah, Hirano!” A middle aged woman called out to him. “Sensei! How are you?” Hirano bowed, once the woman had come to us. It surprised me that Hirano was still speaking in English.

“So is she the new girl?” Eh? The teacher is also good at speaking English?! Holy cow, I think my whole highschool life has just been saved. I won’t be working my butt off on my Nihongo lessons after all.

“Yes she is. This is Elizabeth Herico. She’s assigned to your class. Elizabeth, meet Sensei Junna.” Hirano gestured his hands towards the woman to me.

“A-ah! Please to meet you! I’m the foreign transferee. Thank you for having me. Please teach me well.” I bowed to her. Honestly, I’ve been bowing nonstop since this morning. I’m starting to think I’m going to break my spine any time soon.

“There’s no need for formality! I don’t bite my students... Unless they want me to—” Sensei Junna was cut off by Hirano, hitting her with his clipboard. 

IS THAT EVEN ALLOWED?! 

“SENSEI!You are scaring off Elizabeth!” Hirano huffed and crossed his arms. “Well then, class is about to start. I’m going ahead. See you later Elizabeth.” He waved at me then turned to Sensei Junna. His definitely changed his expression just now! “Sensei....” He bowed.

“Haish, that kid. Doesn’t know how to give respect to his elders.” Just what is the relationship between those two?

“Well then Elizabeth-san, let’s go in!” She pushed me inside the door then poof! Her English aura was gone. 

Hello language that I have been stuggling with. I’ve come to talk to you again.

“Alright listen up! As of today, we will be having a new transferee! Please be nice to her since she’s not very familiar with our country yet. And also please try your best to communicate with her in English!”

I have no idea what miss just said but I hope it was nice. “Elizabeth-san, it’s time for you to introduce yourself. I’ll translate everything you say, don’t worry l.” Sensei Junna handed me a letter. What a nice teacher she is. She’s almost like a sister.

“I’m Herico Elizabeth. I’m not really good at speaking Nihongo but once I’ve learned it, I’ll be able to communicate with you all. Thank you for having me.” I bowed once again. I’m seriously going to lose my back for today.

___________________

I was seated at the third row and at the middle column. A girl went towards me with a phone on her hand. She showed me her phone and saw that there’s an Japanese to English translator. 

‘Are you okay with talking like this? I’m sorry I’m not really good at speaking English.’ Her translator said. Oh! She wants to interact?

I took out my phone and typed on my English to Japanese translator. ‘I’m fine with it. I’m sorry too, I’m not really good at speaking Japanese. I only know the basics.’

She leaned in forward to read it and typed on her phone again and showed it to me. ‘Then maybe we could use Akane-chan as our translator then!’

Akane? Who are they?


	8. Chapter 8

Akane? Who are they

The girl stood up and went to the front row. Wouldn’t it be weird if we used someone as a translator even though they aren’t part of the conversation? 

I took the time to flee out of the classroom so that I wouldn’t make the situation harder for whoever Akane is.

______________

It’s already lunch time and Hirano isn’t here yet. Everyone’s downstairs eating and playing and I’m just here, exactly the opposite of what a new student would be doing.

Man, I hope Hirano gets here faster. I’m getting hungry. 

“Hey. What are you doing here?” I looked up from my desk to see a girl looking at me. Wait... Did she just speak English to me? Do these people actually know how to speak English and are just messing with em?!

“I uh, I’m waiting for Hirano-senpai.” I stated. This girl, she looks so pretty with the school uniform. She’s as pretty as that girl who delivered my uniform. 

“I thought so. Hirano-senpai won’t make it today. He’s in the faculty, getting scolded because he had hit Junna Sensei earlier this morning.” Oh, and I thought that was legal.

“I was told that I’d be his substitute for today.” She held out a hand and I took it. “I’m Hoshino Akane.” 

So she’s the Akane that girl was talking about. A pretty girl like her as a translator? Hell no! I refuse! If she actually can speak English then why not talk to her instead?

Hoshino showed me around the school. Surprisingly, the school is actually big. She gave me a list of the things i should and shouldn’t do when I’m inside the campus. 

She may look like she’s a an outgoing person on the outside, deep inside by the way she speaks... It scares me. She sounds exactly like Aileen. ‘Don’t do this, don’t do that.’ But I get it. It’s exactly like this back at home.

“So, what do people your kind do in your country?” Hoshino asked while we were walking down behind the school building. 

“Back home is nice. There are a lot of tourist attractions there. For example, we have at least seven thousand and a hundred islands. And most of them are for tourist spots.” I miss this. Talking about my hometown. Explaining to other people how funit is there.

“If you miss your friends and other things there, why did you leave in the first place?”

That question... this is a little touchy subject for me. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I’m allowed to share that one yet.” 

Hoshino had this look on her face, it’s like she already knows what happened. The reason why I had to move.

“Well if you’re not ready, that’s fine. I’m still an acquaintance after all.” 

I stopped and had her looking back at me. “Then why not be my first friend? Would that be okay?” 

“Well then, I’m happy to hear that.” Her smile reached from ear to ear. I’ve never seen anyone smile at me like that before. Not even Josie nor Paola. 

“Hey Elizabeth! Hoshino-san! What are you doing loitering aroun during school hours? Get back to class!” Someone yelled from afar. We saw Junna Sensei, charging towards us.

Neither of us realized that lunch break had already passed thirty minutes ago.

“Ah, hurry! Let’s go Herico! You don’t want to know how fast Junna sensei runs.” Hoshino took my hand and dragged me away from Junna sensei.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm going now!“ I waved to the house maids. "See you later Eli-sama!“

I hope Junna sensei won't scold me again today, she already said enough. Hoshino even tried to save ourselves by saying that we have a hallway pass.

"We're here Eli-sama." the driver said. "Thank you for your hard work." I bowed and right after I got off the car, I saw Hoshino entering the gate.

"Hoshino-san!" I yelled at her and she looked back. I ran towards her and greeted her goodmorning.

"How are you doing? You seem pretty happy?" I asked her but gave me a smile and said, "oh uh, it's nothing. I was just reading something before I got here."

______________

[Hoshino Akane POV] 

"That would be all for today."

"Bye sensei!" 

The teacher got his things and left the room. It didn't take long, the classroom began to get noisy.

I wonder how she's doing. I looked back and saw Herico being surrounded by boys and girls from different classes. 'Looks like she's getting along well.' I looked in front to check the schedule for today.

"So I heard that there's a new student here in this class who can't speak Japanese. Mind telling me who?" Someone said. I looked back at Herico and saw the people who surrounded her earlier were already cast aside. 

She and the girl who is yelling are everyone's attention.

"So if I say anything I want to you, would you even understand one bit?" The girl said. 

This girl. She's from the next class, named Sato Yui. She may look like a responsible and caring girl on the outside but she's a bully. 

"Not going to say a word? You can't understand a thing what I'm saying can ya?!" Sato-san kicked Herico's desk away from her. 

Students from other classes have began to check out what's going on. "Why is Sato-chan doing this? Just because she can't speak doesn't give her the right to bully her." someone from the crowd whispered, but it was very clear for me to hear.

"What do you think you're doing, Yui?" I stood up, causing the chair to screech. Loud enough for everyone to get their attention on me. 

I stood up without even thinking this through. But I couldn't just leave Herico getting bullied. 

"Huh? And why don't you just mind your damn business Akane. Stop nosing around other people." 

"Exactly, what business does she have with you? Just because she doesn't know how to speak our language doesn't mean you can look down on her." I retorted. 

"excuse me, please let me through." Hirano-senpai squeezed between the people who are blocking the doorway. "Girls, please stay calm." 

Hirano-senpai tried his best to get Yui out of the classroom. And he did. "Tch, I'm not done with you." She pointed at Herico then to me. 

But what surprised me was that when Herico looked at her, she had a bored look that got Yui annoyed. 

She didn't understand a thing Yui said to her. That's why she has that look. 

"Akane-chan, thank you for standing up for Elizabeth." Hirano bowed before leaving. Right after he did, all the students swarmed around Herico, wooing and saying that she was cool for not flinching at the words getting thrown at her. 

Herico caught me staring at her and gave me a smile and waved. 

____________________

It's already time to go home and I just finished cleaning the hallway. I went back to the classroom to get my things. I opened the door, only to see Herico, reading a book.

She must have not noticed that I came in since she's so invested on her book. 

What is she even reading? I got my bag and sat at the chair in front of and tapped her desk. 

"Ho-Hoshino-san? What are you doing here?" She closed her book immediately and hid it with her arms. 

"I should be asking you that. Everyone has gone home now, shouldn't you be heading home too?" I tilted my head and gave her a warm smile. 

"Oh, I uh I was busy with something." 

"Reading?"

"Y-yeah! Reading. I was reading."

"Can you show me what you have there?" I pointed at her desk where her arms were hiding the book.

"No can do, you're gonna laugh at me." She hid her face. She's acting like a stubborn child.

"And why would I do that? I'm not like Sato-san." I reached her head and stroke her hair. Surprisingly, it's fluffy and smooth. 

"Right, about earlier. Thank you for doing that to me. I didn't understand some of the things she said but it was clear that she was making fun of me." Her tone changed by the end of her sentence.

"If there's anything I could do in return that will make us even, I'll do anything." Herico continued. 

"Then let me." I said. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Then let me teach you how to speak in Japanese."


	10. Chapter 10

"If there's anything I could do in return that will make us even, I'll do anything." Herico continued.

"Then let me." I said.

"Excuse me?"

"Then let me teach you how to speak in Japanese."

[Eli Herico POV]

"What?! That wouldn't even be fair! You'll just tire yourself out. Trust me it won't work." I waved my hands in front of her. 

"Don't you want it to be even?" I nodded at her, "then let me teach you." She insisted.

"C-can't you just think of another way for us to be even? It's not fair for you if you waste your time on teaching me." I leaned over the desk, facing her. 

"No I can't. So just accept it so we can finally be even." There's no use on persuading her.  
"Well if it's what you really want, then I won't object with it." I gave in to her. 

"Great then, we'll start tomorrow."

______________________

[Sato Yui POV]

What was with Akane today. It's not like her to nose on my business. 

Ah, I couldn't even interact with the new student today either. It only lead to something worse too. 

But no doubt, that's the same girl I delivered the uniform to. She looks really pretty where ever you look at her though.

She even said something to me back at her house, though I can't understand it since I'm not good in English. 

I walked pass the classroom of the new girl and took a peek. I swear I heard voices. 

I looked through the window of the door to find the new girl talking to someone. That hairstyle... Akane... 

I pulled myself back and walked away. 'What's with me today?' I shooke the weird feeling off and went outside the campus. I wanna go home and sleep already.

"I'm home." I announced after I got in. 

"Yui-chan, is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm heading upstairs, call me if dinner is ready." I shouted so Mom could here me.

I got in my room and plopped down on the bed. God I'm tired. "Yo, Yui-chan. How was school? Did you see your crush today?" Rei, my sister, asked.

"What does that have to do with you? Stop nosing on me. It makes you look like a creep." I said back at her. 

What does she care about the person I like anyway? Even if she found out that I like girls, she'll tell mom immediately and I'll be cast away.

"Rei stop annoying Yui, and you're voice is annoying." Rui, my older brother and Rei's twin, glared at her. 

"So did things with your crush go well?" He added. "Not you too! I thought you were on my side!" I forgot to mention. This isn't my room at all. We three share it. 

"But I do want to know... How do I make the person I like, to like me back?" I asked them and they both gave me a weird stare. 

I saw Rui, about to open his mouth but Rei cut him off. 

"From all the shoujo manga I've read. It's always a hook if you bully the person you like. Why not try that?"

Isn’t that what I did today? Would it really work on her?

Then I guess I'll just have to keep on bullying her until she takes a liking to me. That sounds easy enough. 

Prepare yourself new girl, I'll be waiting for your love confession!

________________

[Eli Herico POV] 

"Achoo!" What the, Is someone talking about me?

"Eli, dinner is ready!" Mama called out. "I'll be down in a minute." 

I can't believe what happened today! I didn't know Yui is a bully. It doesn't actually suit her though, she looks so pretty, what a waste. 

But something about her voice made me feel sleepy earlier when she was shouting at Hoshino. I think her voice is very calming. 

I almost dozed off when they were arguing earlier. Her voice is so dreamy... 

Wait. What. 

Why did that sound weird to say. It doesn't even have to be weird right? I find Mama's voice relaxing too! Even Paola and Josie's! Of course there's nothing weird about it. 

So then why does it feel strange whenever I compare her voice to everyone else.


	11. Chapter 11

[Eli Herico POV] 

"Again."

"But we've been at this for hours already." Have mercy on me Hoshino-san. 

"Exactly, and you still haven't memorized it."

Today's our first session of my Japanese lessons. And so far I haven't made any progress at all.

Come on Eli, Hoshino is doing this for your sake. Don't let her down. Alright, let's get really serious!

______________

"Hmm..." Hoshino hummed a tune while checking my paper. It's already lunch time. 

"Hey, don't you wanna eat? I can grab us something to eat." I jerked my thumb at the door behind me.

"Is that your way for skipping our session?" She said. "Ack- It's not!"

I can’t exactly tell her I’m getting sleepy whenever she talks. 

I can’t blame her for having such a calming voice. It’s so relaxing...

“Alright, hurry up then. Prepare yourself for a test once you get back.” She didn’t take her eyes off of the guidebook.

Man, what is up with me today? I’m sleepier than usual. I did get a lot of sleep last night though.

I walked down the stairs and to the other side of the courtyard where the cafeteria is. I got in line and waited for my turn. 

I just remembered that I can't speak Japanese, why the hell did I offer to get our lunch?

"Uh..." Why is my brain not functioning properly whenever I need it working?!

I could just point whatever I want and just pay for it then leave, but that would look really rude.

"Oy, what are you doing holding up the line?" Ack, of all people that can catch me why her. "It's you! New girl!" What the hell is she saying? 

"Oh right, you can't understand me can you? Ugh, what a pain." Sato-san gave out a sigh. She leaned towards me and pointed from me to the menu board on top of the counter. 

I pressed my finger on the glass containing the food. I lifted my hand and showed Sayo-san two of my fingers. She nodded and was about to open her mouth to say something.

I get it now, she's trying to help me take my order by translating what I'm doing and telling it to the cashier. 

She's weirdly nice today. 

"Two Korokke Pan–" I tugged her cardigan and pointed at the bread next to the one I pointed out to earlier.

I raised my hand and gave out three fingers. She looked at me weirdly and just faced the cashier and spoke. "Two Korokke Pan and three Katsu Sandos."

I gave her my money and she handed it to the cashier. Sato-san walked me outside the cafeteria.

"H-hey."

She looked back at me and gave me a look, the look she had when I tugged her uniform.   
"What is it?" 

This is your time to thank her in Japanese. Don't mess it up.

"T-thank you." I bowed at her, with my arms holding a Katsu Sando bread, extending it towards her.

She slowly took it and that was my chance to run away. I could hear her shouting at me. Ah, she probably doesn't like that bread.

______________________

I got back to the classroom and saw Hoshino-san sitting at the chair in front of my desk.

"You certainly took your time. Are you ready for your test?" She said. 

Damn it! I completely forgot to prepare myself! 

"S-sorry, I had a hard time ordering. Here you go." I handed out to her the two breads I bought. 

"How did you manage to survive? ordering these?" Hoshino-san opened her bread and took a bite.

"Ah yeah, Sato-san helped me. It was so nice of her, so I gave her an extra bread."

Hoshino-san stopped chewing and gave me a look. A kind of glare look. I wasn't sure if she was glaring at me or someone else. 

"Herico-san." I looked behind to find out that Sato-san was behind me the entire time.

Just what is this situation?!


	12. Chapter 12

[Eli Herico POV]

"Herico-san..." I glanced behind me and saw, "Sato-san." I took a peep on her hand, she was carrying a bottle. Was she about to give that to me?

[Sato Yui POV]

Akane's glare were about to pierce through me when suddenly Herico stood up. "Sato-san? What are you doing here?" God I can't understand her. And she can't understand me.

Akane stood up, her chair screeching from the movement of hers. "Why are you here? The teachers already adviced that you're not suppose to go near Herico, ever since what you did to her." This girl just ticks me off every time something comes out of her mouth. "You never fail to amuse me, Akane." I gave out a small laugh. 

"I guess you've heard but she needed help and no one was there but me. And I'm just here to give her a drink." I swayed the bottle. Herico's eyes wandered over to the bottle, following it's way of swaying.

"Here." I the the bottle to her. I'm not even sure if she understood what I said but she's not that stupid to understand. 

I might have struck a nerve on Akane since she started fixing her stuff. "The test is postponed for today, I'm going back to my seat." She gave a sweet smile to Herico then glared at me. This bitch. Whatever she said to Herico, I won today and that's what matters.

But why does it seem like Herico isn't even giving me the attention I want... I've won but at what cause?

________________________

[Eli Herico POV]

I haven't hung out with Hoshino this past few weeks. I'm not getting along with anyone at the moment either. This is just pure mess! If only Sato-san didn't butt in like that, things would be sailing smoothly by now! 

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath. 

"Cussing like that isn't allowed in the school grounds. Even if you're a foreigner." 

"GAAAAH!!!" 

"Sensei, it's just you, jeez. I thought it was someone else..." I gave out a deep sigh. "Sighing that deep isn't allowed either." She puffed on her cigarette and exhaled an amount of smoke.

"Isn't smoking bad too? It makes it even worse that you're smoking beside a student." I gave her a look. Junna sensei... I can't probably talk to her about this. She might even think it's funny and just laugh at me. All adults are scary...

"It's fine, everyone's gone and the school's about to close up for today." She threw her cigarette on the trash can and popped another. 

"Which leads me to asking you, why are you still here? Sighing real deep like that only means you're having troubles." She threw the newly lit cigarette on the trash can and leaned on the window, while I was leaning on the wall next to it.

"Come on, I'll listen to whatever your troubles are. I can lend an ear..., or maybe a shoulder if you want." Ah. She stopped smoking just to listen to me. How considerate of her.

"It's nothing deep. It's just that there's this friend of mine who is constantly avoiding me. I don't know how to approach them." I gave up and told her anyway.

"So you wanna know how to approach her huh? I guess what they did is a little dramatic. I mean why would they avoid you if they promised to teach you something? From my perspective, it's like they're half-assing what they promised to you." Junna sensei's got a point, "That reminds me. You've been here for a month and a half already, and it's almost time for the Home Visitation of Teachers. Are you doing well this past month?"

"Right, that thing happens here in Japan. I've never really had any experience with teachers visiting homes of students. "I've been doing great in school and with my grades so far..." I hesitated on finishing my sentence.

"But?" Junna sensei added. "But... My Nihongo class isn't doing well and I think I've hit rock bottom..." 

"What the hell?! How can you even understand the other subjects if you can't understand Japanese?!" She yelled at me. 

"I studied from an advance school so I know the subjects... Practically memorized it..." I whispered the last part hoping that she didn't hear it. "Practically memorized? Then why aren't you memorizing Japanese lessons in your home if you're so good at remembering things?" Junna sensei looked at me with a weird face. She sighed and said, "well if you really can't without the help of your friend, then I hope things work out for you two soon." She reached her hand out and patted my head. 

"Well then? Let's go home. I'll let you use the school phone to call your fetcher. Come on, it's getting late."


	13. Chapter 13

[Eli Herico POV]

"There she goes again..." I whispered to myself, Hoshino stood up from her chair and went outside.

Class had just ended and shes already gone...

She's been like that ever since she started avoiding me.

I should talk to her now.

I stood up from my chair and went outside, checking both sides to know where she went. Walking pass the staircase, my eyes caught a familiar hair. It was definitely her. I was sure of it.

I went up the staircase that lead up to the rooftop. Once I got on the top floor, I saw the rooftop's door wide open.

"Haah..." I breathed out. Who would have thought that I never exercised that much ever since what happened back home... I need to get into an athletic club once we start picking.

"I knew you were following me." I looked behind. There she was. Sitting above, next to the roof vents. "Hoshino-san..." She looked at me but it looked like a glare more than a stare.

"Why'd you follow me?" She asked. "Why are YOU avoiding me?" I retorted. "Did I do something to upset you? To make you start avoiding me? Tell me so I can fix it." Ah, I sounded desperate at this point and well... Onward.

"It's nothing. You didn't do anything." Her face went from scary to a sad flop. "Then why? What made you avoid me? Is this about Sato-san?" Her face went up again and glared at me. This time for sure I know that she's glaring at me.

"If this is about her, can you please come down here and talk it out?"

[Akane Hoshino POV] 

Why the hell is she being so pushy? Yeah I get where this is coming from but really? She really had to say her name?

"Fine, if you're not gonna talk then, no one's going out of this room." Eli said and swings the door close. Wait, she did WHAT?

"Wait, Eli. No, don't close it! The door–" And she closed it. 

"Locks itself..." I finished what I said but it was already too late. 

"Oh, so that's why it was wide open when I got here. That makes sense." This girl... Is she trying to piss me off?

"What are we going to do? We're locked up here. Is anyone going to know that we're up here? And why aren't you panicking?"

"I'm used to this, I always get locked inside the school rooms back at home." She chuckled. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone will check up on us. In a few hours though..."

This is practically a good time to talk about it but she might just laugh at my reason... I'd rather not–

"Do you wanna talk about it? I mean if you're ready... Are you ready?" How the hell did she read my mind?! 

"I-I don't know, you'll just laugh at me."

"Come on, when did I not take anything seriously?" You're Japanese lessons.... 

"Okay fine... But promise me you won't laugh." I snapped my head towards her and she nodded. 

Yui and I... we were friends since we were kids. We went to the same school together since her mom is friends with mine.

We were best of friends and nothing got between us. Until one day, a classmate from middle school asked me out, but only to find out that Yui had a crush on him.

Of course when I found out about it, I rejected him quickly. But he was so persistent that he kept on following me everywhere in school, making Yui a third wheel.

Then one day, I told him to stop following me. He said he'd only stop if I go on a date with him just once. And so I did.

But that only made things worst, after the date, he sent me home and kissed me. And with all the wrong timing, Yui had to be there to watch the whole scene. I tried to talk to her about the misunderstanding but then a few days later, she went to school like any other people would do.

But what I didn't expect is that, she beaten up the guy who kissed me. She got suspended after that because she wouldn't tell the teachers what the reason was.


End file.
